Hitherto, a chilling unit has been proposed which includes a gas-liquid separator provided at the suction side of a compressor. In the chilling circuit, evaporated refrigerant is separated into gas refrigerant and liquid refrigerant by the gas-liquid separator, then sucked into the compressor, and compressed again (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).